The present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring fluids which is especially useful for loading and emptying trailers, barges, and stationery storage containers.
The unloading or loading of a cryogenic container must be accomplished safely, quickly, and efficiently. Prior devices of this nature have concluded gasoline engines of the type used in small automobiles which are mounted to the bed of the trailer and the like. It has been found that movement of the vessel causes misalignment of linkages which result in failures of the system. Also, prior pumping systems have been unwieldy, lacking compactness necessary for compatibility with moving cyrogenic vessels.
It would be an advance in the field of cryogenic fluid transfer to have an apparatus which solves all or some of these problems heretofore delineated.